TRUE DESTINY
by RoswellianKiki
Summary: Takes place after "CRY YOUR NAME"


----------------------------------------------------------

Title: True Destiny

Author: Kiki D

E-mail: [roswellian_kiki@hotmail.com][1]

Website: [www.geocities.com/roswellian_kiki][2]

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, it belongs to Melinda Metz and those lovable guys at the WB.

Rating: PG 13

Category: Just sci fi fun.

Liz had spent the entire day with tears in her eyes. How had Alex died? Why would he have committed suicide?? The questions just didn't add up. Liz sighed and brushed her long brown hair. 

*Tap* *Tap*

Liz looked up quickly to see a young lady standing outside her window. Puzzled, Liz opened it allowing the girl to come in. 

"Liz Parker! So good to see you again!" the woman seemed overjoyed to see Liz, but Liz was sure she didn't know her.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here??" Liz managed to say.

"Oh, that's right, we haven't met yet...I'm Serena, and I've come from the future. I'm well aware that future Max came to grace you with his presence, and now I'm here to do the same," the woman smiled at Liz as if looking at an old friend. "We need to change the time-line before all is lost..."

"No! Not again! I lost Max last time, my wedding, my wedding dance, all of it! I don't mean to be selfish, but ever since I found out about Max, Isabelle, and Micheal, my life has been nothing but trouble. And I'm trying to change that. Do you understand?"

"Liz, I understand, but we need to save Alex. I mean all will be lost if we don't find him before..."

"Save Alex?? Alex is dead! Just like this knowledge I have will probably kill me, and Maria! When Max told me he was an alien, I should have left it at that, but I didn't. Now Alex is dead because of what I told him, what I let him know..." the tears stained Liz's face.

Serena embraced Liz maternally in a soothing hug. "That's the thing Liz, Alex isn't dead, he's being held captive by Nicholas and Kivar."

"But I saw the body--the accident--everything!" Liz sniffed and dried her eyes.

"It was Alex in the accident--but--that was not his body taken in the ambulance. That was a skin. A decoy. Alex is of much use to Nicholas and Kivar. Kivar had actually used Alex's body to get close to Isabelle. Alex was half-aware of this, in fact towards his 'death' he had become fully aware. Knowing Isabelle's feelings towards Alex, and that Isabelle had been accepted into College, he made Alex drive into a semi. While our musical friend was unconscious, Nicholas and Kivar switched the body with that of a skin," Serena tried to explain.

Liz frowned, "For all I know, you're a skin trying to kill me."

"Let's dig up Alex's body."

"WHAT?! You want to dig up Alex's! That's very morbid of you. What ever happened to the idea of eternal rest??"

"If Alex is a skin, like I say, then he will no longer be a body, but dust. So ready for a little field trip?" Serena knew how to bait Liz's curiousity.

"I'll get the shovels."

******

The night air was cold and damp like an old rag. It choked at Liz's breath. She looked ahead. Serena was definitely in good shape. How did Serena know her, and how had she known about future Max's visit? If Liz had changed the future, then Max had never visited her, making what could only be explained as a paradox. Liz's head began to hurt.

"Out of curiosity, how did you know where to find me, and about future Max?" Liz questioned the pretty woman.

"Well, I knew from two different sources. In the future, you tell me everything about your experience. Also, when future Max came to visit you, he sent me a telepathic message. Yes, I'm an alien too. The care giver to the alternate royal four. The dupes as you refer to them. Like Nasedo, I'm a shape-shifter," Serena quickened her pace as they entered the cemetery.

"So your job was to protect the dupes, like Nasedo protected Max, Isabelle, Micheal, and Tess?" 

"Yes. Some protector, or guardian I suppose, I turned out to be. They turned out somewhat evil, often getting into trouble and following Nicholas. There it is," Serena pointed to the tombstone marked "Alex Whitman—a kind and musical soul. Will be missed by many."

Liz began to dig while Serena watched, "Aren't you going to help?"

"Stand back," as Liz stepped away from the grave, the fantastical figure raised her hand allowing the coffin to come out of the ground. It levitated slowly in a blue glow, and gently descended to the ground. 

"Nasedo couldn't do that…"

"There are a lot of things I can do that Nasedo couldn't, and there was one thing he could do that I couldn't bare the thought of—killing. That's the only reason he took the real royals. Liz, there is much I have to tell you. You have power—more than I believe you'll ever know…" Serena gently opened the coffin, exposing nothing but dust.

"I don't understand, he was buried only days ago, decomposition takes years," Liz was shocked at the sight. "Why are you here?"

"To save the future; the universe; mistakes that many of you will make, and regret…" Serena began to drift. "You know, he never loved her. They never even consummated their relationship. Slept in separate rooms in the palace."

"What are you talking about?" Liz was confused, this Serena lady was random.

"Zan, or should I say Max, never loved Tess. Not even on our home planet. It was a marriage to prevent war. She worshipped the ground he walked on, but he was never interested. She ended up having an affair with Larek, along with a child (which the royal family tried to believe was Zan's). The dreams—they're programmed. When Isabelle and Max's mother sent them to earth, she had high hopes that in this lifetime Max would love Tess, so they created false memories, and images to urge them to be together. The same was true for Vilandra and Rath. Vilandra (Isabelle) was never interested in Rath (Micheal) romantically. She searched for someone funny, and cool, not a soldier. That's why she fell victim to Kivar. Nasedo and my job was not only to protect the children, but to make sure that the couples were happily together. The point is everyone involved in the "I know an alien club" is an asset to the group. If anyone leaves (Max, Isabelle, Tess, Micheal, Alex, Maria, Kyle, Sheriff Valenti, Amy DeLuca, or yourself), the whole thing falls apart. We all become victim to Kivar and the skins," Serena realized she was rambling and shut up quickly.

"Amy DeLuca doesn't know…"

"That's not important now. We need to find the real Alex. Nicholas is holding him captive somewhere, and Kivar is using his brain. If we don't get Alex back, Isabelle will leave and upset the balance. Before we start looking, I'm gonna need to teach you your powers…"

******

"You know, when I taught you in the future, you caught on a lot faster. Odd, actually," Serena mused.

"I'm never going to get this. We may as well give up and find Alex…" Liz sighed.

"Liz Parker never quits. I didn't realize you had such an attitude problem when you were younger…"

"Attitude? Look lady, I don't know what version of me you're looking for, but this is me. Sweet, innocent, Liz Parker," Liz screamed the Lady..

Serena reached for a baseball bat, and walked behind Liz. "Liz wasn't one to yell unless provoked, and I didn't really provoke you. Of course, you're not Liz," with a single, hard blow Serena hit Liz on the back, causing the body to turn into dust.

Serena spoke into her watch, "DAMMIT, I fell for it! I took the decoy like a sitting duck! Rath and Lonnie already have her as bargaining power. Which should I do first, get the rest of the humans into hiding, or try to save Alex and Liz? Over…"

"Nice to hear from you too. Well, the more humans under the dupes' power, the more Max is forced to give into their demands. Save Kyle and Maria first. Besides, Kyle has power too. Not the same as me, but I'm sure he can help," future Liz's voice boomed through the watch.

"All right. I'll go save Maria and Kyle, but this could be difficult," silently Serena crept through the window into the cold, dark night.

******

"I'm not wearing the pants," Micheal stated determinedly.

"But they're so cute, besides I bought them for you, and you love my taste, remember?" Maria attempted to use her coaxing power. "Please Micheal, at least try them on…."

"No."

"Please…I won't kiss you again until I see them on you," Maria knew what had power for bargaining.

"Fine," Micheal walked into the bathroom of the DeLuca house to change.

Delighted, Maria sunk into the couch. She was cozy now. Picked up her magazine and flipped through. Nothing of interest.

"Micheal, hurray up! I'm lone----" Maria managed to say when a figured cupped a hand over Maria's mouth.

"Maria!" Micheal called from the bathroom. There was no reply. He quickly came out of the room to see his girlfriend being taken away by a dark figure. He acted quickly and showed no mercy. He held out his hand, and a bolt of fire hit the figure, knocking it over and causing it to yelp out in pain.

******

Michael helped Maria up, and grabbed the figure by the neck. He quickly pulled off the black ski mask, and looked into two cold eyes staring back at him.

"Isabelle?" Michael was puzzled to say the least.

"Michael," Isabelle said his name non-chalantly as if she was talking about the weather.

"Explanation, please, now," Maria demanded. Her tone was one which she usually reserved for Michael.

"I was bored."

"Bored? Sure. Bored…when you're bored, you dream walk people, you don't attack one of our friends," Michael seemed to be questioning her motives.

__

BANG BANG Someone was knocking on the door. Maria quickly got up to answer it, leaving Michael to question Isabelle.

Maria opened the door, "Isabelle?"

"Hi Maria, is Michael around?" 

Maria, totally confused by the entire situation told Isabelle that he was in the living room. As Isabelle walked by, she closed the door very slowly, only for the door bell to ring one more time. 

Maria opened the door a crack, "Isabelle?"

"Maria, we need to talk, you're life may be in danger," this Isabelle seemed to know what was going on.

Maria nodded, and guided her to the living room to a very confused Michael amidst two fighting versions of Isabelle Evans.

The third version of Isabelle cleared her voice, "Ladies, have a seat, and no, Lonnie, you're not going to get out of this one." The third Isabelle transformed before the group's eyes into a beautiful blonde-haired woman. "I am Serena."

"Not her again," one of the Isabelles said in a New York accent.

"I have come from the future to save you all. Nicholas, Kivar, Rath and Lonnie are trying to kidnap all of your earthly friends for bargaining power. That's why Lonnie's here. She was coming to take Maria-"

"And I would have had her too, if Mr. Bigshot hadn't gotten in the way!" Lonnie (the Isabelle dressed in black) retorted.

"So you're from the future? Did you come from the Granolith like Future Max when he came to visit Liz?" Maria inquired.

"What's going on here!" Michael was bewildered. "Future Max? Visiting Liz? The dupes kidnapping our friends? And how do you know us??"

"I'm the dupes care-giver. Much like the way Nasedo was supposed to care for you, I was to care for the dupes. To protect them. However, after Lonnie and Rath tried to kill me, I split," Serena glared at Lonnie. "I'm here to save the planet, ours and earth. I need your help. Kyle is incompetent, and incapable, and Liz has already been taken. Alex is alive by the way."

"What do I need to do? Shouldn't we tell Max and Tess? I mean Nasedo would order me to tell Max before taking action," Michael was testing this newfound friend.

"I don't trust Tess, and we can't tell Max. If he goes after them, Kivar will catch him, and cause the end of the world to happen. It's just us."

"If we have to save the planet…I'm in," Michael was a soldier after all.

"I don't have any special alien powers, but I'll help where ever I can," Maria had to out do Michael. He at least had his alien powers to fall back on, she on the other hand, was a mere mortal.

"I'm really shocked about all of this, and seeing two other versions of me, but I'm in. And for the record, I feel bad not telling Max. Of course, it's not like he hasn't ever done anything without consulting us first," Isabelle smoothed her blonde hair.

"Maria, I want you to stay behind and protect the Granolith. If Nicholas, or anybody else who looks suspicious finds it, I want you to use this watch. Set it for "time warp". Back up (from my time) will come out of the Granolith to assist you," Serena threw Maria the watch. "Isabelle, Michael, we have to track down the skins, and save your friends!"

"Where do we start?"

"Sweden."

******

As the group walked into the night air, Max approached them. "Where are you going, and who is your friend?" he inquired to Michael.

Over-hearing, Serena was quick to answer, "I am Hank's sister, God rest his soul," when she mentioned hank she made a cross-shape over her body.

"Maxwell, this is my Aunt Serena," Michael motioned towards the stranger.

"I thought Hank was an only child," Max looked skeptical. "Besides, why haven't we met you before?"

"Serena and Hank never got along. So, she never was around. Now that he's gone—well—you get the picture," Michael was lying through his teeth.

"Where are you going?" Max was unsure of what was going on.

"We're heading to…the Crashdown," Maria quickly chimed in.

The group nodded in agreement. "Yea the Crashdown."

"Has anyone seen Liz?" Max inquired.

"She's probably at home, I mean with Alex gone, we're all pretty shaken up. I suggest you go see her, and bring her to the Crashdown. I mean, she could use the company, and I've already tried to get her out of her house. You're probably the only person she'll listen to," Maria was getting really good at making up lies. Ever since she first found out about the Czechoslovakians, she had to get good at lying. 

"All right, we'll meet you there," Max nodded. With Alex gone, the group had to stay together. Otherwise, everything would fall apart. 

Michael watched Max wander down the street until he turned into an ethereal image in the fog, "Where to now, chief?"

"To the Granolith," Serena was quick to answer.

******

"That was odd," Max thought to himself. "I don't think I've ever seen Isabelle that short-ended with me. Of course, Is has been through a lot in the last few days. I hope I haven't made her angry with me. I'll have to have a talk with her when I get to the Crashdown." Max looked in the distance, he could see the Parker house. However, there was an odd sight. Outside the house, there was a police car. Max quickened his pace, and raced to the front door, ringing the bell. 

Mrs. Parker answered, "Max, have you seen Liz?!" There was an urgency in her voice. "We don't know where she went! She's just disappeared! Up and vanished! We're afraid she might have done something completely irrational!"

Max opened his mouth, just to close it. He tried to speak again, "She's—not here?"

Mrs. Parker shook her head.

Sheriff Valenti appeared at the door beside Mrs. Parker. "Let me question the boy. I'll take him down to the station for a chat. I'll talk to all of her friends, and find out her whereabouts. Don't worry, we'll find her." Valenti walked out the door motioning for Max to follow him. 

Max walked with Valenti to the police car, and once safely inside managed to speak, "This is too weird, first Alex, now Liz?"

The sheriff nodded. "I smell aliens are behind this."

"Everyone's going to the Crashdown, we should find them there."

The sheriff turned on his siren and lights, and raced down the road.

******

Serena motioned for Michael and Isabelle to step into the Granolith. 

"Can't you guys do anything the normal way? I mean like riding an airplane?" Maria shook her head. "Space-boy, take care of yourself."

"I'm a soldier, I'm infallible," Michael smiled. 

Maria gave him a soft kiss, "That was for trying on those pants."

Michael smiled, and stood beside Isabelle on the foreign machine.

"Okay, you're both new to the Granolith, right? I'll start off by using some simple instructions. This machine is very powerful. To make it work, close your eyes, and think about what you want the machine to do. It's specially honed in to "alien" brainwaves, more specifically, telepathy. Have you ever used telepathy?"

Michael and Isabelle shook their heads. "I do dream-walks, but nothing where the other person was aware I was communicating with them."

"All right, to save time, I'll do it by myself. Once we're in Sweden, I'll be temporarily weakened, so I'll need your protection," Serena closed her eyes and stepped onto the Granolith. 

In a ray of purple smoke, the three figures disappeared, leaving Maria alone, guarding the foreign machine.

******

Max and Valenti raced towards the Crashdown, only to see a sign on the door, "Closed". "One would think that Maria and Michael (employees of the Crashdown) would know that it was closed. They went somewhere else. I have a feeling they know what happened to Liz, and Michael's 'Aunt Serena' has something to do with it," Max was unsure of what to do next.

"Well, we need to find them, everyone that knows about you could end up getting hurt. Maybe we should go find Kyle, then look for the others…together. I don't think splitting up is a good idea," Valenti was very open about his opinions.

Max nodded, and hopped into the car again. The police car proceeded down the street with the siren whaling.

******

Amy DeLuca couldn't believe what a mess Maria had left the house in. It looked as if there had been a struggle of some sort. What was she going to do with that girl? Amy sighed and sat down on the couch, only to realize the sudden chill in the air. She got up and moved towards the closet to get her sweater. She candidly opened the door to see Isabelle tied up, sitting on the closet floor.

"Isabelle? What are you doing in my closet?" Ms. DeLuca knelt down and took the gag out of Lonnie's (who morphed to look like Isabelle) mouth. She started to untie the ropes which bound the girl.

"Michael and Maria—they attacked me. I'm really shocked. Ms. DeLuca, please help me up," Lonnie was getting good at playing Isabelle. Isabelle wasn't nearly as rebellious as herself, but deep down they were the same person. The change came from Isabelle growing up in a small town, Lonnie thought to herself.

Amy offered Lonnie a hand, "You poor girl. My Maria attacked you? Was it provoked?"

"No, I just came to the door and was attacked."

"I'm calling the sheriff."

"Good idea Ms. DeLuca," Lonnie was gonna milk this for all it was worth. She would infiltrate the group as Isabelle, then find out the location of the Granolith—Nicholas would be proud of her.

******

The sheriff responded to his radio quickly, "Sheriff Valenti here, over…"

"There's a 411 at the DeLuca place. The lady wants you to check it out…" the voice from the other end was full of static.

"All right, I'm on my way. Over."

With Kyle in the back seat, and Max in front passenger, they zipped down the road to the DeLuca residence.

******

"Wow, it looks a lot like the US," Michael seemed unimpressed with what he'd seen of Sweden so far.

"That's because the US has lots of different temperate and climate zones," Isabelle played little-miss-know-it-all. "Of course, you'd know that if you showed up for geography class once in a while."

Ignoring both Michael and Isabelle's comments, Serena focused on the main issue, "I think a good place to start would be where Alex stayed while he was here. Unless we can find the Friendship League Headquarters in Sweden…"

"They have headquarters in Sweden?" Isabelle thought they were native to the U.S.A.

"Yup. Every country in the world actually. The skins are determined to find you and the prince," Serena's thoughts were wandering.

"The prince? What prince?" Isabelle inquired.

"Never-mind. What matters now is that we find Alex and Liz."

Michael leaned against a post. "Do you think any of the dupes are involved?"

"Most definitely, why?" Serena was quick to answer.

"Because there's Rath."

"Quick, hide! They can't know we're here. If they do, all of our lives are in very real danger," Serena grabbed Michael and Isabelle's arms and pulled them behind a wall.

*******

"They attacked you?" the Sheriff still couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, sheriff, they attacked me. It was totally unprovoked. I'm not going to press charges, but I'm really concerned," Lonnie (who was still disguised as Isabelle) looked around the room for Ms. DeLuca, noticing she wasn't around, she lowered her voice, "I think the strange behaviour has to do with that Serena woman that was with them. Maybe she's controlling their minds or something."

"I knew she was trouble," Max was angry with himself for letting Michael and Isabelle go with her. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you, will you forgive me Is?"

"Of course I will, you're my brother," Lonnie smiled. This was all too sappy for her liking, but if it would get her home—the sky was the limit. "I think we need to find Maria and the others. They said they were going to the Granolith—"

Max looked at the Sheriff, then back at Isabelle, "Let's go!"

The threesome moved out of the room into the sheriff's car. Lonnie joined a rather confused Kyle in the back seat, "You're under protection too, huh? Well, I should say it's necessary, some really weird things have been happening around here."

Kyle nodded, "I wish I didn't know about you. Dad, do you think Tess is all right in Indiana?"

"Why is Tess in Indiana?" the sheriff called to his son.

"Field trip, remember," Kyle reminded his dad.

"She better be, I can't get to Indiana."

Kyle nodded, "Where are we going?"

"To the Granolith."

******

"All right, if we're gonna rescue our friends, I'm going to have to teach you some of your powers. Close your eyes and think about each other," the pupils complied with Serena's instructions. 

"Michael get out of my head you pervert!" Isabelle could feel him probing her thoughts. 

"Perfect! I knew you would be quicker studies than the dupes!" Serena smiled. "You made your first telepathic connection. We should celebrate, but there's no time."

"Does it work on humans?" Isabelle was looking for another hobby.

"Yes it does, but not from long distances. Liz, however can connect with Max from across the galaxy, and we're not sure why. True destiny—I suppose," Serena was wandering again. "Back to topic. All right, Michael, I want you to change shape into one of your school teachers and follow Rath."

"How do I—" Michael started.

"The same way you killed Pierce, will it. Think about it. The pressure is on, so do it," Serena was trying to motivate Michael.

Michael took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and morphed into an old gentlemen. "So, how do I look?"

"Perfect! Isabelle, your turn, only I want you to change into Lonnie," Serena's presence demanded authority.

Isabelle closed her eyes. Within seconds, her hair became short and ragged, she was covered in piercing, and was dressed in black leather. Isabelle looked in a mirror, "I like it!"

"You would," Michael couldn't contain his sarcasm. Upon his remark, he got a smack across the head from Isabelle.

"I can't have you two bickering. Places everyone, it's time to act!" Serena transformed herself into Maria, and proceeded behind Isabelle.

*******

Valenti, Lonnie, Kyle, and Max ran into the Granolith at full force, only to see Maria sitting on the outer edges.

"Maria, why did you attack Isabelle?" Max was very straight-forward and to the point.

"That's not Isabelle—" Maria started.

"I think Maria's been possessed by one of the aliens. You know, just like Larek," Lonnie was a quick thinker.

"I AM NOT POSSESSED!!!! You see, that's not Isabelle, it's—" Maria tried to defend herself.

"That would be the only reason she'd attack you," Max agreed with Lonnie.

"Max, don't listen to her. If you do, Liz will get killed…" Maria tried again, but her efforts were fruitless.

"Max, I overheard Michael and his "Aunt Serena" say they were going to Sweden. Recently I've learned how to use the Granolith, we can join them, and maybe save Michael," Lonnie was quick to her feet again.

Maria, learning that the mission was in very real danger, followed Serena's instructions and hit the buttons on the watch. Immediately a pale purple smoke appeared, and a figure came through the monstrosity of a machine. It was Future Lonnie tied in chains! Upon seeing the past figure of herself, they both vanished into a pile of dust.

"What did you do to Isabelle?! Maria, you are walking on thin ice, explain to me what's going on, now!" Max was furious. Not only were people going missing, but he thought his sister was a pile of dust.

"Spill Maria," Kyle was actually being more sensitive than Max for once.

"All right, here's the story…" 

******

"I got her," Isabelle (disguised as Lonnie) motioned towards Serena (disguised as Maria).

"Good job, my love," Alex came up and kissed Isabelle. "You haven't failed me yet. You are always there for me."

"Kivar," Rath was addressing Alex, "how do you propose we get the Buddah guy?"

"For now these one's will do," Alex smiled and eyed Isabelle. She could feel his eyes mentally undressing her, and instinctively threw Serena into a chair and tied her up.

Scanning the room, Isabelle spotted Liz, and Tess tied up in the corner. She went over, and reassured them telepathically, "Everything will be all right, it's me, Isabelle."

"Lonnie, darling, don't talk to the prisoners—that's just tacky," Kivar told Isabelle. He motioned for her to come towards him. She complied, and knowing to play her part, put a mischievous smile on her face.

At that moment, Max came storming in. Kivar, Nicholas, Serena, and Isabelle were all taken aback. How had Max found out? Behind him, appeared Michael (who had obviously run into Max outside). They both held out their hands to attack the intruders. Sheriff Valenti snuck in from behind and untied Serena and Liz. 

Rath jumped at Michael in a ferious attack. The fight proceeded to be a messy one, with blood flowing all over.

Kivar's eyes shone bright yellow, and he smiled at Max evily, "I've been waiting a long time to kill you again."

"Not today, not today," Max shook his head.

In through the door came at least 20 skins to keep Serena busy. The battle seemed hopeless. How were they going to defeat them all? 

Tess joined in the battle, she assisted Serena in her fight. Holding out her hand. Why couldn't she just wipe them out with a fire like she had the last time the skins had them captive? Her powers weren't working properly, what had they done to her? Tess was weakened, not herself. They were coming at her, and she couldn't even defend herself! 

Trying to remain neutral in the battle wasn't working for Kyle. He could see that Tess was in need of help, and all of the other aliens were busy. One of the skins had a sword and was about to bring it down on Tess, when Kyle held out his hand, causing the skin to freeze in mid-air. Shocked by his power, Kyle himself froze. He shook his head, came towards the skin, and punched the skin, saving Tess' life. He held out his hand to his "adopted sister", and helped her to her feet.

"Stop, all of you," Kivar was holding Max in a head-lock, "With a touch of my finger, I could kill him. I have my power, and he doesn't know how to use his. Is this Nasedo's idea of protecting the children?" Kivar laughed evily, "I've already won!" The mind possessing Alex sent a jolt of electricity throughout Max's body. "Give me the Granolith."

Max spit at Kivar's feet. He wouldn't give it up, not now, knowing how powerful it was. "Not in a million years."

"All right, you are all my hostages, look at your friends, my allies have defeated them."

Max's eyes scanned the room. He saw Michael being held by Rath; Isabelle in Nicholas' captivity; and Tess, Kyle, and Serena surrounded by skins. The sheriff had a gun to his head, and Maria was in no position to rescue them (she too was being held by a skin). But where was Liz?

Max heard a familiar voice that no one else could hear, "Max, listen to me. Don't give up the Granolith, help is on the way."

"Liz?" Max said it out loud.

Kivar soon heard a voice too, "Alex, I know you're in there. It's your body take control. Alex, we love you, and want you to return to us."

Liz walked into the chaos, without any harm coming to her. She approached Kivar and Max and stood before them, "You don't have to do this Alex Whitman."

Kivar's eyes faded. Alex looked up at her. He smiled, "I've been battling him for a long time. Thank you for helping me find my way home."

Nicholas backed up, holding Isabelle as a hostage. "Don't make me hurt her." Alex held out his hand, and a bolt of lightening hit the boy, knocking him off of his feet. Quickly, the skins retreated. "This is not over," Nicholas called as the beings of destruction retreated.

With tears in their eyes, the group was together once again…

******

"How did I find those powers?" Alex asked the wise woman.

"You see, your alien friends aren't aliens, they're just in a different stage in evolution. When Kivar took over your body, you developed those powers. They will probably fade," Serena answered as she took a bite into her burger.

The group was taking a much deserved celebration dinner at the Crashdown. 

"I have eight hours before I'll disappear, and I have to talk to each and every one of you individually. There is much to explain," Serena smiled at an opportunity to undo all of the wrong she'd committed against the group in her former life. "You see, when you meet me, I'll try and convince you your destiny much like Nasedo did. To be honest, we don't know your destiny. Those dreams you have about each other were instilled in you because you weren't in love," Serena was addressing Michael, Max, Isabelle, and Tess. "Your people were trying to make you fall in love to prevent what happened with Vilandra, but Isabelle is not Vilandra. She has proven herself to be faithful and true to her word." Serena smiled up at Isabelle and looked deep into her cool eyes. "I want you to look out for, and protect each other. You are nothing if you aren't together." Now Serena was referring to the entire group. "Be honest with each other in ALL things. If you have a problem with each other, deal with it. We don't need any excess baggage," Serena looked at Liz. "And remember, your future hasn't been written yet, and this life can pan out either way," Serena looked at Alex. "I'll talk to you first, no doubt you're a little confused."

Alex nodded and got up with the lady to another table to have a private conversation. Liz's eyes motioned for Max to follow her, and she put her hand on his arm to confirm. He obliged her silent invitation, and wandered her footsteps to the back room.

He came behind her, and she turned, her eyes blood-shot red, and the tears were welling in her eyes.

"Liz?" Max questioned why she was upset.

"Max, I've—I've lied to you—"

Max's eyes expressed deep confusion and a puzzlement that questioned what the girl who had his heart was about to say.

"I didn't sleep with Kyle," Liz started to cry.

Max swallowed hard and looked into her face.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, but after what Serena said about lying, I guess it threw me over the edge. After all, technically by lying I wasn't betraying you, you were the one who told me to lie. So I was really following your wishes. I mean when you, or Future Max visited me from the Granolith—" Liz was rambling.

Max grabbed her, and passionately kissed her, "I love you Liz, not because you're a genius, or pretty—which you are, but because you're you, and nothing is going to change that. Even though seeing you with Kyle hurt me, my feelings didn't change. Do you know why, Liz? It's because you're my true destiny."

Liz let Max envelope her in his arms, and kiss her with all of his being; all of the passion that he had within his soul.

******

"Serena told me what you did," Michael looked at Maria. "You did good brining Lonnie through the Granolith, but how did you know?"

"Liz told me, it was the reason why Max couldn't meet future Max. Liz is my best friend, and she's never led me astray, so I was inclined to believe her," Maria took a sip of Michael's cola. She scowled, and she reached for Alex's abandoned soda, "You added Tabasco sauce to it, didn't you?"

"Sweet and spicy, doll," Michael grinned as Maria smacked him across the arm—this was the way things were meant to be.

Michael looked around, and made sure no one was around to overhear or see, then he leaned over and whispered in Maria's ear, "I love you, Maria DeLuca."

Just then, there was a banging on the door of the Crashdown. It was Amy DeLuca, and she was piping angry. 

"Mom?!" Maria was surprised to see her mother at the door.

"Maria Angela DeLuca, I can't believe that you and that criminal boyfriend of yours, tied up and gagged poor Isabelle! I taught you to be more responsible than that!" Ms. DeLuca scolded Maria as she was allowed into the restaurant.

Just as Amy walked in, she was almost hit in the head with a book flying through the air.

"Sorry Ms. DeLuca," Alex called to the front of the Crashdown. "MS. DELUCA!"

"Alexander Whitman?! You're supposed to be dead rotting in your grave! When I tell your family that you're alive, and the whole mess was a joke, you'll be in big trouble MISTER!" Amy scanned the room to see her favorite county sheriff. "I should have known you'd be behind this!"

The sheriff looked at the group. First at Isabelle who nodded her head, then at Michael who nodded his head, then Tess who smiled. "Amy—let me explain. You see, Tess, Michael, Max, and Isabelle are not from this planet. They are aliens. They crash landed in roswell in the 1947 crash, and emerged from their "pods" 17 years ago." The sheriff stopped to take a breath, "All of this got out last year when Max," Max and Liz had just rejoined the group, "saved Liz's life after she was shot, here in the Crashdown. Liz, could you show Ms. DeLuca your evidence?"

Liz lifted her shirt, revealing the silver handprint on her belly. Max looked at Amy, she was looking really pale like she was about to faint. 

"Amy DeLuca, my name is Serena, and I am a shape-shifter. Basically, ever since the start of the school year the children have been fighting to save the planet from the skins. One of the evil aliens took over Alex's brain, and programmed a skin to replace him. This skin was what was buried in the ground. As you can see, the experience has left Mr. Whitman with certain talents. They are talents that all humans are capable of, but few ever live to achieve. If he practices them, they should stay sharp, and he should be able to keep him for the rest of his life. You see, the podsters aren't 'aliens', they're as human as you, they're just in a different stage in their evolution. When Max healed Liz, and later Kyle, he sped up that evolutionary process. They are now capable of some very basic activities, but as time goes on, these powers will expand," Serena explained. "I can make you understand if you'll allow me to use telepathy."

Amy nodded, she was confused and was awaiting answers, lots of them. Serena placed her hand on Amy's head, and transferred much information to Maria's mother.

******

"Isabelle," Alex pulled her aside. "I just—I wanted to say—that I'm sorry if I caused you any pain while Kivar was in my head. I also was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime, or just get together to practice our powers," Alex now had common ground with the girl he had admired from a distance.

"It's not your fault Alex. I mean, you were totally possessed by that creep, just like Grant was. Did you just ask me on a date?" Isabelle was processing the information slowly.

"What if I did?"

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I asked you out," Alex smiled. Maybe he could still hold the girl of his dreams in his arms.

"Saturday?"

"I'll pick you up at eight," Alex said as he and Isabelle rejoined the group. 

******

"I guess this is good-bye, because all I'll be is a memory once I've fully disappeared," Serena was beginning to fade, and bade the group farewell. "You'll meet me in this time, but you'll find I was somewhat different. I won't be honest and straight-forward with you, and I will deny much of what you will say to me. Please, just remember what I've told you. I love you all." The woman who had saved their lives vanished into a smoke of thin air. They would never know her again. Circumstances shape a personality, and the version of Serena they had met now ceased to exist.

******

__

May 6, 2001

Well, I guess it's been a long time since I've written. It feels like I can't write anymore; that too much is at stake from expressing my thoughts and feelings. I fear that maybe this will fall into the wrong hands, and yet my soul obligates me to write anyway. I learned a lot today, mostly about myself, and the future. Earlier this year, I was visited by a man who told me what my future was going to be, and he obligated me to change it, but within the last thirty-six hours, I've met a woman who taught me that the future is what you make of it. She explained destiny to be unknown until the end of eternity. I learned a lot from her. She taught me that I have powers I couldn't imagine, and that truth is ALWAYS the way to go when dealing with your friends.

Liz closed her journal, and heaved a sigh. She climbed into bed and turned off the light in her room. Her thoughts danced on the previous day, and what the group was to do about incorporating Alex back into society. It was awful nice of Maria's mother to allow him to stay at the DeLuca residence. After all, sheriff Valenti was already harboring Tess. Liz smiled. Alex's parents will be shocked when they see him again. She had to make sure she could be there to see Ms. Whitman's eyes fill with tears of joy at the sight of her boy. Liz imagined what a reunion that would be.

__

Tap Tap

Liz looked up to see Max outside her window. She arose from her bed, and turned on her lamp. At the sight of him, her heart leaped. All she wanted was to be in his arms. 

"Is something wrong?" Liz opened the window.

"Yea," Max didn't look injured, shocked, or possessed.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Liz was beginning to panic.

"I wasn't with you," Max smiled as he touched the side of her face with the palm of his hand. "Liz, never leave me again?"

The tears started to well in Liz's eyes. She nodded. "Just as long as you promise never to leave me," as she spat out the words, the tears streamed down her delicate face.

Max pulled her towards him, and kissed her. A seal of their lasting love. In this kiss lay a promise. He wouldn't leave her, and she would never leave him. Their love could only be explained as—true destiny.

   [1]: mailto:roswellian_kiki@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/roswellian_kiki



End file.
